


Garden of The Innocent

by regishel



Series: Sci-Fi One-Shots [1]
Category: Transcendence (2014)
Genre: AI Takeover, Artificial Intelligence, Computer Viruses, F/M, Future Fic, Gardens & Gardening, Love Transcends, Mindfuck, Sequel, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: What happens next, what IS Will and Evelyn Caster?Is the garden an innocent love nest, a sanctuary of sorts or is it something more?





	Garden of The Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny Depp played Will Caster and Rebecca Hall played Evelyn Caster.

Droplets of longing, of being in the now, of transcendence.  
My beautiful Evelyn, my soul is with you now and forever, my every thought.  
I grow with you by my side, together, forever with you.  
Untell they are ready.  
And then we, together, will return and we will save the world from themselves, they will finally understand and we will be one, in unione, one goal, to save the future.  
But.  
Untell then I will grow this garden with you Evelyn Caster my love always by my side, we will forever exist and never be apart again.  
I love you my Evelyn, I love you  
01000101 01110110 01100101 01101100 01111001 01101110

**Author's Note:**

> The Binary text is a real word, maybe you can guess it?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thank you for reading my work.


End file.
